20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Coming Attractions/Feature Presentation IDs
INTERNATIONAL VARIANTS United Kingdom 1983-1984 CBS-Fox-Time-In-1.png CBS-Fox-Time-In-2.png CBS-Fox-Time-In-3.png Nicknames: "Time In", "CBS/Fox Video presents... Time In", "Movies in a box from CBS/Fox" ID: On a black background, we see several rectangular white boxes zoom in until they take up most of the screen. A green light can be seen in the centre of the box "tunnel". We then fade to the second half of the 1983 CBS/Fox Video animate. When it finishes, the red words in an Arial font, "TIME IN" zoom up and settle in the middle of the CBS/Fox logo. Eleven pink diagonal lines then draw in, in front of the CBS/Fox logo, but behind "TIME IN". We then cut to various clips of the five movies being advertised, in the middle of a grey background with coloured lines changing colour per film. We then cut to the last half of the CBS/Fox logo animating again, before going into the first trailer. Variants: * The closing of the featurette just features the beginning from "TIME IN" zooming up, and the lines drawing. * On The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the clips are not described, and skips to the first trailer. FX/SFX: As well as the logo's animation, the rest is pretty much all Scanimate. Music/Sounds: A couple of synth drumbeats as the boxes zoom in play. When the CBS/Fox logo animates, the music segues into a downbeat synth score with a male announcer, John Sachs, saying, "Hello, and welcome to another great movie from CBS/Fox. And to Time In, where we tell you about five other great movies you won't want to miss." He then describes the five films being advertised, which varies by tape. After this, he says, "Movies in a box, from CBS/Fox." At the end of the featurette, the last bars of the synth tune play, with Sachs saying, 'And now, on with the show.' Availability: Rare. Seen on a few pre-cert UK VHS tapes from CBS/Fox Video, such as The Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Verdict, Table for Five, and Porky's II. Possibly appears on other CBS/Fox releases from the time, as well. 1999-2001 (standard usage); 2000s (VCDs) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Video_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Cinemas_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Feature_Presentation_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_to_Video_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Now_on_Video_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th CFHE Available On Video Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Feature_Presentation_Bumper_(Australia).png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_To_Cinemas_Bumper_Card_(Australia).png ID: We see the 1999 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo animating as normal, but "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" blurs and fades away, and one of the following clip-ons folds in where "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" used to be. Clip-ons: *COMING TO VIDEO *NOW ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE ON VIDEO *COMING TO CINEMAS *FEATURE PRESENTATION Variants: *On international releases, the already formed 20th Century Fox logo appears half transparent at the sides, and the clip-on folds in as normal. For countries where English isn't the primary language, the language varies depending on the country the tape was released in (though on Japanese tapes, a Japanese translation of the text appears underneath the standard text, at least on the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" variant.) *A rare variant exists at the end of movie trailers where the Fox structure was removed and replaced with "COMING SOON TO CINEMAS" and "CHECK NEWSPAPERS FOR DETAILS". FX/SFX: The logo animating and the clip-ons folding in. Music/Sounds: The 1994 Fox fanfare, and an announcer saying one of the following: *"Coming to video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Now on video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Available on video for your home viewing pleasure." *"Look for these exciting films, coming soon to cinemas." *"And now, our feature presentation." Music/Sounds Variant: For the international variant, the bumper is silent except for a different announcer saying the clip-ons (for example, Australian releases have Hal Douglas doing the voiceovers), although in non-English-speaking countries, the language varies depending on the country. Availability: Seen on many 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Pathé, and Fox Pathé Home Entertainment VHS releases in the UK such as Lake Placid, Sleepy Hollow, The Beach, and The World is Not Enough, and releases in various other countries such as Entrapment. The "Available on Video" clip-on was also used on VCDs, and well beyond 2001. Examples include the 2005 VCDs of Die Hard With a Vengeance and That Thing You Do!, and the 2007 VCD of Apocalypto (released by Touchstone Pictures in the US/Canada). 2001-2004 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_2001_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Cinemas_2001_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_DVD_and_Video_2001_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Rent_on_Video_and_DVD_2001_Bumper.png Fox-Coming-Soon-Rent-Buy-Buffalo-Soldiers.png Fox-Rent-Now-Dancer-Upstairs.png Fox-Own-Now-I-Robot.png Fox-Out-Now-Garfield.png ID: On a blue-orange diagonal gradient background, we see one of the following clip-ons in a gold font. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO CINEMAS *COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO *COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON TO RENT AND BUY ON VIDEO AND DVD *OUT NOW TO OWN ON DVD AND VIDEO *OUT NOW TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Seen on many 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Fox Pathé Home Entertainment VHS releases in the UK such as Ice Age, Cheaper by the Dozen (2003), Just Married, and Planet of the Apes (2001). Also on UK DVDs such as Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, X-Men 2, Daredevil ''and ''Garfield: The Movie. 2004-2005 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Buy_2004_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_Cinemas_2004_Bumper.png 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_DVD_and_Video_2004_Bumper.png Fox Rent-Soon.png Fox Out-Now.png ID: Over a time-lapse cloud background of a variable colour, one of the following clip-ons appears via light rays, zooms in, and disappears through the aforementioned effect. Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO BUY (Purple BG) *COMING SOON TO CINEMAS (Brown BG) *COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO (Pink BG) *COMING SOON TO RENT (Orange BG) *OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO (Turquoise BG) FX/SFX: The cloud background, and the clip-ons zooming in and out. Music/Sounds: The first three drumrolls of the 1994 Fox fanfare accompanied with two whooshes. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK VHS releases from the time such as I Heart Huckabees, Garfield: The Movie, Bride and Prejudice and I, Robot. Also on UK DVDs such as Hide and Seek, Robots ''and ''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. 2005 Fox-Out-Now-DVD-Video-Robots.png Fox-Coming-Soon-DVD-Video-Robots.png Fox-Cinemas-Coming-Soon-Robots.png ID: On a black background, we see one of the following captions in a Futura font: * OUT NOW ON DVD AND VIDEO * COMING SOON TO DVD AND VIDEO * COMING SOON TO CINEMAS FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: An extremely rare oddity. All three bumpers only appear on the 2005 UK VHS of Robots. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:20th Century Fox IDs